


as my heart burns

by sappfs



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anger, Angst, Kinoko Kingdom, M/M, Major Character Death but he's not really dead he comes back dont worry, Violence, We don't beta we post like men, With happy ending, after the tales, burn scars, fight, fire demon sapnap, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappfs/pseuds/sappfs
Summary: Karl should have known he should’ve stopped talking five minutes ago. He should’ve stopped the moment he saw Sapnap’s face getting red. He knew he should’ve.or where the hardships hit the fiances.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity & Sapnap, Sapnap & Karl Jacobs
Kudos: 27





	as my heart burns

Karl should have known he should’ve stopped talking five minutes ago. He should’ve stopped the moment he saw Sapnap’s face getting red. He knew he should’ve. But Sapnap had tried sneaking into the one place of Kinoko Kingdom that Karl has said was off-limits to Sapnap and George. 

“YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE TRIED!” Karl screams as he takes a step forward, his finger pointing at Sapnap’s chest. And Karl can see that Sapnap is trying to keep it calm. But Sapnap was never good at that and as his face turns red and warm steam escapes his mouth and ears. His entire body heats up red. “YOU SHOULD LEARN TO JUST LISTEN SOMETIMES SAPNAP!”

“THEN BE HONEST WITH ME!” Sapnap screams. But instead of just the words, a big flame hits Karl in his face. And with the heat, it burns his skin. It burns his skins so severely that Sapnap can’t move in shock when the flame clears up he can see the wounds on Karl’s face. Karl’s scream fills the house and immediately Bad and George run inside. They stand still in the doorway of the house. Looking from Karl to Sapnap who falls onto his knees next to Karl. 

“H-help.” He whispers, his voice is fragile, and tears stream over his cheeks at once. He pulls Karl closer. He’s done this once before. He’s only gotten this angry just once before. And that was to Bad, who can take it considering that he is a demon and fire does not affect him the way it affects humans. “P-please Bad, George.”

They run towards Karl and George takes Karl out of Sapnap’s arms and pulls him in, focusing on the wounds that are covering Karl’s face entirely. Bad pulls Sapnap in for a hug. “Hey hey you didn’t mean to it’s okay,” Bad says and he tries to dry Sapnap’s tears. He’s letting himself cry this once. The emotions are overflowing and he knows that he won’t be able to stop thinking about this anytime soon. Guilt is consuming him and he looks at Karl who’s eyes are closed. 

“Sapnap--” George’s voice is soft. He’s so very quiet as he looks up. “Bad,” George says, his voice is still fragile and broken. “He-- he stopped--” he can’t finish his sentence before Sapnap rushes to hold Karl’s body in his arms. Pulling him so very close. And in the distance, they can hear footsteps. 

“Hey I made it guys--” Quackity stands in the door paralyzed. He looks from Sapnap’s red skin to Karl’s body that lies in Sapnap’s arms. “Did you--” Alex starts as he takes a step back. He’s unsure if he should back away or run towards Sapnap. He stands still for a minute. The silence that falls is deafening and neither George nor Bad thinks they should be here. 

Alex looks from Karl to Sapnap again. Slowly. And then takes a step forward. He sees the burn scars on Karl’s skin. And he knows what happened. He doesn’t know exactly why but he knows that Sapnap had an outburst again. And usually, they prevent them, and usually, Alex knows that Sapnap can’t do anything about it. But now it had hurt their fiance. Fatally.

“What did you do?” Alex asks as he takes Karl’s body from Sapnap’s arms. He can see the slight orange glow from Sapnap’s skin and he looks Sapnap in his eyes. His eyes are still dark from the outburst. “Answer me, now,” Alex says. His tone is annoyed and angry as he carefully holds Karl’s face. 

“I--I got angry,” Sapnap says. He looks down at the ground, eyes welling up with tears. The tears of lava are always uncomfortable to have. He pulls his knees closer to his chest and hugs himself. “I didn’t mean to, I got angry and--”

“YOU NEVER MEAN TO AND YET YOU DO!” Alex says as he jumps up and walks closer to Sapnap. He pulls Sapnap up by the hem of his shirt and points his finger at him. He’s so upset. Quackity pulls up the sleeves from his sweater and shows off the scars on his arms. “You always hurt us, and it’s always on accident!” 

“And now it has---” Alex looks at Karl and his sight gets blurry with tears. “And now it cost us--” He can’t finish his sentence. He can’t do it. It hurts so much to talk about and Sapnap takes a step forward and wraps his arms around Alex. 

“I’m so sorry,” Sapnap says as he puts his hand under Quackity’s beanie and plays carefully with his hair. “I’m so sorry.” 

“Hey,” Karl says from the entrance. He runs towards them and hugs them. “Hey dearest, it’s okay, I know you didn’t mean to,” Karl smiles as he presses a kiss on Sapnap’s cheek. “And I’m back, I just have one life left to live, and I’ll make the best of it with you two.”

**Author's Note:**

> anyway this is just really short and funky I hope u enjoyed reading this <3 I gave it a happy ending for my friends.


End file.
